warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing (Pandora910)
: Nightwing is a sleek and slender she-cat with black fur and blue eyes History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Nightwing is first seen in the first chapter sleeping with Tigerkit, Crowkit and Bramblekit. When Flowerkit returns to the nursery, Nightwing is talking with Tallfern and welcomes her back into the nursery. Before their apprentice ceremony, Nightwing struggles to smooth down Thornkit's pelt, she then watches the ceremony. Flowerpaw joins a patrol that Nightwing is leading, they reach the AshClan border where they meet a patrol led by Ivyheart. They get into an argument as Ivyheart mentions Goldenstar wants a share of SunClan's territory. Nightwing threatens that if AshClan steps over the border they will regret it. A fight breaks out and Flowerpaw sends help to Nightwing's patrol. While Marshpelt is sick with greencough, Nightwing is made Sunpaw's temporary mentor. Moons later, Nightwing and Hawktalon are seen watching their kits warrior ceremony proudly. On another patrol, Nightwing mentions that AshClan are testing the borders again and she swears they get bored and attack. When Flowerpelt tells the Clan that Falconclaw attacked her, Nightwing comforts Hawktalon. A patrol returns covered in a strange black liquid, Nightwing sits with her kits expressing concern for Hawktalon. He assures her that even if he ends up blind, both of them will be alright. Nightwing helps remove the liquid from Hawktalon's face and in the end it is cleared, but he is in fact blind. Hawktalon retires and Nightwing retires along with him. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Nightwing is first seen when Dawnkit ventures to the elder's den without her siblings. Nightwing purrs at the antics of Dawnkit and her siblings, calling them trouble making kits. When Hawktalon goes to talk to Windflight, Nightwing tells him not to be too harsh. She is later seen sharing tongues with Hawktalon outside the elder's den. She is seen with her family mourning the loss of Tigertail. Dawnpaw finds Nightwing facing off with Fawnpaw, scolding the apprentice about her careless work with gathering moss. Later, when Dawnpaw takes prey to the elders, Nightwing thanks her for it. Poppyfur later tells Pebblepaw to take the rest of the tansy to Hawktalon and Nightwing. When Flowerstar tells the other warriors to help out with duties around camp, Nightwing reminds her that she and Hawktalon aren't that old yet and that they can help provide for themselves. She is seen again sunning herself alongside Hawktalon. After training, Dawnfire tells Cloudpaw to take his prey to Nightwing. After Cloudpaw is done with his tasks assigned by Dawnfire, Nightwing praises Cloudpaw for how well he has done, and also praises Dawnfire for her skills in training him. During Thornpelt's exile, Nightwing disowns him as her son and calls him a disgrace and a traitor. During Thornstar's first gathering as AshClan leader, Nightwing and Hawktalon are seen lowering their heads in shame. During the fire, Nightwing is seen guiding Hawktalon out of the burning camp. She and Hawktalon later take Flowerstar's body to be buried. After the battle against Thornstar, when Sandfoot retires she says she will be able to keep Nightwing company in the elder's den since she was without Hawktalon. In the Novellas [[Squirreltail's Darkness (Pandora910)|''Squirreltail's Darkness]] Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sons: Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Goldenleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thurshclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Great-Granddaughters: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Honeyfrost: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: Mudfall: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Burnpaw; Living (As of A Fallen Star) Falconheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Interesting Facts *Nightwing's death is written as old age, but her grief from losing Hawktalon played a large part in it. Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters |}